Yian Kut-Ku
|Ailments = |Weakest to = on Wings on Head |Weakness Sign = Ears folding back Limping |Habitats = Forest and Hills, Old Volcano, Jungle, Swamp, Ancestral Steppe, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, Verdant Hills, Marshlands, Ruined Pinnacle, Tide Island, Fortress Ruins, Hermit Forest |Monster Size = 1204.9 449.3 |Monster Relations = Blue Yian Kut-Ku, Yian Garuga, Deadeye Yian Garuga, One-Eared Yian Garuga, Scarred Yian Garuga |Generation = First }} Yian Kut-Ku is a Bird Wyvern first introduced in Monster Hunter. They can be seen inhabiting a wide variety of locations such as the Verdant Hills and the Old Volcano. Physiology The Yian Kut-Ku is characterized by its large, fan-like ear frills that unfurl when excited and enlarged lower bill. They have a large, yellow beak with a pink stripe running central down the length of the upper beak. The lower jaw of its beak is significantly larger and bulkier than the top jaw. Yian Kut-Ku's body is covered in orange-pink plating and beige scales. Its wing membranes are deep blue and its eyes are bright yellow. These wyverns are small and relatively light, making them quick and agile. They have an extremely powerful sense of hearing, thanks to the large frills circling their ears. Behavior and Abilities The Yian Kut-Ku is capable of moving at high speeds thanks to its light weight and small stature. It is also able to produce flaming projectiles coming from its flame sac, which can be shot from the mouth at attackers. It can spew three flaming projectiles at hunters when enraged and move faster. A somewhat temperamental, skittish, and inquisitive wyvern. Yian Kut-Ku have a tendency to want to appear bigger than they really are by spreading their wings, flaring out their ears, and squawking loudly. They are generally insectivores, preying on Konchu and other Neopterons as a main part of their diet. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter (Introduced) * Monster Hunter G * Monster Hunter Freedom * Monster Hunter 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom Unite * Monster Hunter 4 * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Monster Hunter Generations * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online * Monster Hunter Stories * Monster Hunter Spirits Game Data For details on older games this monster has appeared in, see 'Yian Kut-Ku Guides.'' Physiology Breakable Parts Special Damage Charts Materials For carves and materials from older games, see Yian Kut-Ku Carves Low-Rank (MHGU)= |-|High-Rank (MHGU)= |-|G-Rank (MHGU)= Equipment For more information, see Yian Kut-Ku Equipment Armor Yian Kut-Ku materials can be used to craft the following armor in Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate: Weapons The following is a list of Yian Kut-Ku weapons in Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate: '''Great Sword: *Chicken Decapitator *Rooster Decapitator *Capon Decapitator Dual Blades: *Kut-Ku Pair *Dual Kut-Ku *Dual Kut-Ku Kut-Ku Hammer: *Kut-Ku Pick *Kut-Ku Thwap *Kut-Ku Kaboom Hunting Horn: *Kut-Ku's Song *Kut-Ku Cantabile *Kut-Ku Tempestoso Switch Axe: *Beak Axe *Sawbill Axe *Terror Bird Axe Insect Glaive: *Kut-Ku Pike *Toucan Pike *Flamebeak Pike Light Bowgun: *Kut-Ku Anger *Kut-Ku Counterattack *Kut-Ku Rampage Heavy Bowgun: *Yian Kut-Ku Cannon *Super Kut-Ku Cannon *Gigantic Kut-Ku Cannon Bow: *Kut-Ku Stave *Strange Kut-Ku Stave *Great Kut-Ku Stave In-Game Descriptions Other Variants Hard Core (HC) Yian Kut-Ku Hardcore Yian Kut-Ku became available. This variant can perform a circular rampaging charge attack with extreme attack power, and has the ability to spew a Fire Ball that causes a wall of fire. Gallery For more images, see Yian Kut-Ku Photo Gallery MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 001.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 002.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 003.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 004.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 005.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 006.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 007.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 008.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 009.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 010.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 011.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 012.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 013.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 014.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 015.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 016.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 017.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 018.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 019.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 020.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 021.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 022.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 023.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 024.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 025.jpg MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku and Conga Screenshot 001.jpg|With Conga MHXX-Yian Kut-Ku and Conga Screenshot 002.jpg|With Conga Notes See Also * Monsters by Game * Monsters that use Fire * Bird Wyverns Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Bird Wyverns Category:Large Bird Wyverns Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:MH1 Monsters Category:MH Large Monsters Category:MHG Monsters Category:MHF1 Monsters Category:MH2 Monsters Category:MHF2 Monsters Category:MHFU Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MHX Monsters Category:MHST Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters